transcendenceefandomcom-20200216-history
Test
Welcome everyone to my eighth ever Hunger Games! My last games, The 398th Annual Hunger Games, are still going on but they're ending soon and that's why I'm making these now. I hope you'll join as I plan on making these Games the best I can! Introduction Following the 398th Annual Hunger Games the Rebellion that was stirring in the District's seemed to lose its steam and President Stryker's forces brought "peace" back to Panem. However this peace did not last long. Soon, rumours of mysterious figures lurking around the District boundaries soon began to spring up and high-ranking Capitol officials began dying off in puzzling ways. In addition, a few more eager rebels began revolting once more, further frustrating the Capitol. Despite all of these on goings President Stryker has the 399th Annual Hunger Games proceeding as planned... Rules 1: There will be thirty-two Tributes 2: You may have up to two Tributes (number may change) 3: Each Tribute has $150 in sponsor money for their mentor (creator) to use as they see fit. 4: I will write Reapings, Group Training, and of course the actual Games 5: I will not accept any Tributes that have been in my previous Games 6: Reservations last 48 hours (In certain cases this may be extended) 7: The Capitol is a Career district in my Games 8: Tribute Form: Name: District: Gender: Age: Personality: Back-story: Height: Appearance: Weapon(s): Strengths: Weaknesses: Fear(s): Bloodbath Strategy: Alliance: (can be filled out later) Tributes Alliances Careers: Fenrir Amarth (0), Jake Locketback (1), Hammer Time (2), & Mizu Fall (4) Morrisa Sister's: Anais Morrisa (1) & Carmine Morrisa (2) District 3 Alliance: Iris Pixel (3) & Aspen Bolts (3) Anti-Careers: Henry Polyester (7), Jac Price (9), Billy McGranger (10), Fawn Talons (10), & Ganta Alomo (12) Blake Siblings: Bellamy Blake (11) & Octavia Blake (11) District 13 & 14 Alliance: Luxray Meganium (13) & Luxio Sertrailum (14) Amaya's Alliance: Clarke Stevens (5), Kim Carett (8) & Amaya Lovelace (14) Loners: Bailey Snowbelle (0), Colin Bisset (8), Misty Honeysuckle (12) Reapings District Zero: Fenrir Amarth I go up and then down. Up and down. The cold wind blows in my face as I pull myself up on the bar. Today is the day. Today I will take my rightful place in the Hunger Games and bring the glory that has so far eluded me to my name. I drop from the bar. My feet crunch in the snow below and I shake the snowflakes from my long hair. To many people this bitterly cold weather would be enough for them to pass on training and remain indoors, where they would be warm and comfortable. Pah! Weaklings! The almighty Odin would never endorse the cowardly action of hiding from the weather! My brother, who was named after the almighty Odin, knew that. He trained every day, no matter what the weather was. My brother... He entered the Games last year. He believed he was ready, that he could conquer the competition in the name of Odin. He fared well enough to start, defeating everyone in his path. Until the final day, where he encountered an enormous mutt that ended up defeating him in combat. I snort loudly as I head for the wooden fence and pull my leather jerkin off it and putting it on. Odin should have won! He was well on his way to victory before those accursed Gamemakers had the mutt go after him! But it matters naught now. It's a new year, my year. I will enter the Games and annihilate the competition. I will bring honor to my fallen brother, to my own name, to the Amarth name, and most importantly, to the Almighty Odin! The bell rings. The annual bell that signals the approaching Reaping. My journey to the District square takes me through a dense forest. There's naught a noise beyond my footsteps upon the snow covered ground. My thoughts are fixed firmly on the upcoming Games. Truth be told, the best thing for me is for the arena to be similar to this forest. Cold and remote. None of the other tributes would be use to such a punishing environment. None of them have ever lived in it, yet alone train every day in it. All the advantages would lie with me. I arrive at the edge of the forest and join the main path where a multitude of people trudge along wearily. Many of them are bundled in heavy clothing and move slowly. I shove myself past these stragglers and set off at a brisk pace towards the center of the District. The further in I go the more the wind dies down. The taller buildings block it off from reaching us. By the time I've reached the square it's all but gone. "Get over here!" A Peacekeeper calls me over and when I come he swiftly takes my blood. It does not sting even a little! The square played out before me is divided into two sections. The divider is the large fountain set up in the middle of the circular clearing. On the right side sits the group eligible to be reaped. On the left is all of the adults. Get over here!" A Peacekeeper calls me over and when I come he swiftly takes my blood. It does not sting even a little! The square played out before me is divided into two sections. The divider is the large fountain set up in the middle of the circular clearing. On the right side sits the group eligible to be reaped. On the left is all of the adults. I take my rightful place in the line and look up to the stage as the usual video package is played. It doesn't last long before ending and then Elsa De`Cour, District Zero's escort, is twirling onto the stage. "Hello world!" She beams as she addresses the crowd. "Who here is ready to find out whom our tributes for the 399th Annual Hunger Games will be?" A few rambunctious kids let out whoops but it's mostly silence. I remain silent because I am going for a more serious and deadly approach. "Well, I for one am absolutely ecstatic!" She steps beside the boys bowls and as she takes a name out and begins to read I shout out that I volunteer and push my way through the crowd, jogging for the stage. I take extra care not to slip on the ice as I go. I'd look like a right fool slipping on my way up! "And what's your name, you handsome young lad?" Elsa asks as I join her on stage, looking down upon the peasants that have gathered before us. "I am Fenrir Amarth! Brother of Odin Amarth and loyal warrior of the almighty Odin!" Elsa claps giddily and congratulates me on volunteering after my brother did the year before. I look down on the crowd and expect them to be staring at me in awe but instead they're just shuffling around looking decidedly...bored. How dare they! Do they not recognise the grandeur that sits before them?! They're staring at the future Victor of the Hunger Games! I grunt loudly and turn to say something into the microphone when I see that Elsa has already moved on to the girls bowl! "And Fenrir's District partner will be...Bailey Snowbelle!" There's silence in the crowd. The howling wind that can't reach us echoes throughout the square and then a girl finally moves. She's bundled up in jackets and sweatshirts and I can't make out much detail until she reaches the stage where I see that she has long straight black hair and dark eyes. Though she came from the sixteen year olds line and is older then I am she's much smaller. Not much of a challenge for a warrior of Odin. "Why hello there!" Elsa waves happily at the girl but she doesn't respond. She's too busy trying to keep a brave face. She's the finest example of someone who was called upon by Odin for a strenuous task and tries to make the best of it. In this there really isn't much room to make the best. With my strength and valor by victory is almost ensured from the start. Though I do have to remember I thought the same thing about Odin. Elsa gives up on speaking to us and turns back to the crowd with a wide smile. "District Zero please help me welcome your tributes in the 399th Annual Hunger Games, Fenrir Amarth and Bailey Snowbelle!" The usual procedures take place as the Reaping ends. Peacekeepers take Bailey and myself to the Justice Building and after a brief talk with my mother I'm whisked to the train station and am entering into one of the most magnificent dining rooms I have ever laid eyes upon. This is almost like the hall of Odin! I sit myself down at the table and begin to pile the food that litters the table onto one platter. "This shall be our feast to commence my journey to the Capitol!" I begin to tear into a large chicken leg as Bailey sits herself down across the table. Her face is tear streaked and she must have been crying. I begin to laugh at the same time I swallow and I begin to choke and splutter. I struggle for several moments and then spit some chicken out and rub my sore throat. "Servants! Fetch me some of your finest mead!" Automatically a pair of avoxs rush off and I lean back smiling. "We should work on your manners," Elsa says quietly and I look up to see her and Bailey watching me with disgusted looks. "Silence woman!" I grab another hunk of chicken and begin to tear into it as the Avox returns with a jug of mead. "You know not to who you speak! I am Fenrir Amarth! Brother of Odin the Conqueror! Warrior of Odin the Almighty!" I finish with a triumphant slam of my tankard against the table. That's when I notice that both Elsa and Bailey have gone, moving on to another train car. "Foolish women!" I mutter to myself and ravenously devour another piece of chicken as the train speeds off towards the Capitol. District One: Jake Locketback My hands play with the locket around my neck as I lead my younger sister towards the District square and the richer part of District One. Everyone thinks that District One is just full of filthy rich people. That there's no starvation or suffering. That we're all well off without a care in the world. Well... That's just not true. My family comes from the slums of District One, on the very outskirts of the District. The area was never very well off. After all, no place can have everyone rich. There's always the poor, just whittling away as they work. But recently things have gotten even worse. During the rebellion that sprung up two years ago District One was attacked. Naturally, being the edge of the District put us right on the front lines. I can still recall the complete terror I felt as my family crowded under our set of small stairs as mortar rained down upon our homes and the very ground shook. We held on and I actually thought we would survive without a hitch, but when the the rebellion began to die down, the unthinkable happened. My father was killed. The rebellion then ended. The Capitol forces drove the rebels off. But my life was never the same. My mother couldn't sustain us just by herself and my sister was dangerously ill. I started doing what I could but that was difficult. All of the places that would normally hire people like me no longer were. Having either been destroyed or just filled with everyone else who was desperately searching for a job. I couldn't just sit back and let my family starve so...I actually came into contact with some of the rebels that were apart of the rebellion and started selling them items I retrieved from the black market. It nearly tore me apart, helping the rebels that were responsible for my father's death. But what else could I do? I had to help my family somehow and it was the only way. I'm not proud of what I've done, what until last week I was still doing, but it helped us get by. It helped us survive. Until now. Mothers sick with a depression. She can barely work. Our funds and food are running low. We're not going to last long, not even here, in District One. The crown jewel of the Capitol. With no other recourse I'm doing the one thing that could save us. I'm volunteering for the Hunger Games. "Make sure to tell Mom why I volunteered," I say to my sister as we join the line to enter the Reaping area. We're surrounded by well-fed excited people. People who don't have the risk of dying within the year. "Make sure she knows I was trying to help. Not just running away" "Okay," She stops and frowns. I know what her question will be. She's asked this numerous times before. "But why don't you tell her?" I sigh. Truth be told. I'm nervous. Frightened that she would fear for me. That she would try to stop me. I don't want to deal with that and I don't want to tell my sister that. "It would be better coming from you." I say simply and leave it that. We reach the top of the line. My sister is too young to be reaped so she joins a separate line and goes to find our mother, who arrived earlier. I watch as she makes her way through the crowd and then step up to get my blood taken. "Name?" The Peacekeeper at the station asks. "Jake Locketback." He zaps my finger and I move on, leaving behind the faint smell of aftershave. The crowd is jam packed with people. All of them talking excitedly as the officials ready the stage. Most of the kids in my line are in groups. Chattering away with gusto, taking bets on which two of the academy's top recruits will step up. I never trained at an academy. But I've see others train. I know the skills and I'm quick learner. I'll be fine. Just fine. The crowd falls silent as the opening video plays. It tells of how the wars against the enemies of the Capitol have improved our lives and stamped out poverty. Lies. If that were true I wouldn't be doing this right now. I could safe with my family as we watched two other volunteers take their place. But that's not true. The video ends, the mayor introduces our escort and she hobbles into sight wearing ridiculously high heels. "Hello District 1!" She waves to the crowd whilst giggling to herself. "I'm Delilah Gaulle and I am your Escort!...but of course you already knew that!" Same intro as usual. She hasn't changed a bit. She's also dressed the same, trying her best to imitate a flamingo. "I wonder..." She places her hand on her chin as if she was thinking. "Does District 1 have a Victor this year?" "YES!" The crowd response with a rambunctious roar of approval. I try to play along but worry has begun to creep in. What will happen to my family if I don't succeed? If I die in the Games? Will they perish as well? The very thought of them starving without me makes me hesitant in volunteering...but if I don't we will all starve. "Well, ladies first this time!" She goes to the bowl but doesn't bother picking a name. The girls who have gone through the volunteering process all shout out and then Delilah picks one. A pretty pink haired girl who literally skips to the stage. Delilah places the microphone under her and asks for a name. "Anais Morrisa!" She has a sweet angelic voice and the crowd erupts into cheers. I feel my mouth go dry. Soon Delilah will ask for a male volunteer and I will have to make my decision. Stay and try to fix things here? Or compete in the Games to save my family with the endless riches? "Well, Anais, it looks like the District loves you!" Delilah says and Anais beams happily. "Now, let's find out who will join Anais in representing District One in the 399th Annual Hunger Games!" Here it is. Delilah takes her place beside the bowl. She opens her mouth to speak. I shout before she does. "I volunteer!" Delilah claps giddily and points to me. I head for the stage, ignoring the whispers and dirty looks from the other boys. I go up the stairs and stand beside Delilah. "What is your name?" "I'm Jake Locketback!" "Jake Locketback!" She grabs my hand and presents me to the crowd. They cheer and I can't help but smiling and even waving. This goes on for a few minutes and then Delilah steps back as the mayor takes back over. "Hello Jake!" Anais addresses me, smiling sweetly. I'm a little taken back. I'm not use to beautiful girls speaking to me. Heck, I'm not use to any girls speaking to me! I smile back and then realize that the silence between us has gone on for too long. I look for something to say but my mind comes back blank. "Yo." Yo? Yo?! What kind of thing is that to say! I give myself a imaginary facepalm as the Anthem that announces the end of the Reaping starts. Anais turns to face the crowd and I can't help but feel stupid now. I guess it really doesn't matter though